


Enemies with Benefits

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani and Jorge aren't friends, but that doesn't mean that they can't have a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Vic <3

**_2003 – 125cc_ **

Dani strolled down the paddock, so young and yet so cocky. This was going to be his year, he was going to take the championship.

"Hi, shorty." Jorge laughed, his chuckle sounded almost devilish, at odds with his boyish look that made him appear angelic.

Dani scowled, barging his way past Jorge, their shoulders banging together as he carried on down the paddock.

There was no reason for him and Jorge not to get on, yet there was just something about him that Dani didn't like.

But he didn't have time to make friends, he was here for one reason, and one reason only.

To win the championship.

 

 **_2005_ ** **** **_-_ ** **** **_250cc_ **

Dani had been spared from having to deal with Jorge for a year, but now they were back racing in the same series.

They'd made do with ignoring each other, which was fine by Dani, he didn't care if they were friends or not.

All he cared about was winning.

***

The season had been going well for Dani, he was in the lead of the championship and he intended to keep it that way.

And then the German grand prix happened.

Dani had been so focused on the win that he hadn't noticed the carnage behind him. Of all the people that he could have touched with, it had to be Jorge.

He saw the replay as he waited to head up to the podium, and he had to fight to keep the smile off his face.

Winning was all that mattered.

*

Dani was getting changed, his trophy sitting in his poky motorhome as he got ready to go out and celebrate with his team.

There was a knock on the door, and Dani presumed that it was one of the team looking for him.

There was an angry looking Jorge standing at the door, and Dani had to resist the urge to gloat about his win.

"Lorenzo. What do you want?" Dani folded his arms, but Jorge was barging his way into the room, the door banging shut behind him.

"I want you to apologise for ruining my race." Jorge was poking him in the chest, and Dani didn't flinch, his smile growing as he saw Jorge's anger flare up.

"No." Dani shrugged, a smile flickering across his face. "I didn't see you."

Jorge stepped closer, his breath warm on Dani's face as he stared at him. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you." Dani poked Jorge in the chest, hoping that he would leave, but he had Dani backed against the wall.

"No. Fuck you." Jorge poked him again, bumping him against the wall as his nose touched Dani's, his bright green eyes staring at him, neither of them willing to blink and admit defeat.

"Fuck me?" Dani wasn't sure when he'd reached out to grab Jorge's shirt, dragging him closer as the tension in the room was cranked up to maximum.

"Are you asking or telling, Pedrosa?"

Dani let out the breath that he'd been holding, his eyes wide as he tried to stare Jorge down.

And then Jorge blinked.

Dani's lips were crashing against Jorge's, the taste of sweat and beer mixing with the champagne that had tasted so sweet on the top step of the podium.

Jorge's teeth were scraping his lip, nipping at Dani as his back slammed against the wall, Jorge's thigh jammed between his legs and pressing against his hard cock. His heart was pounding and Dani wanted more, after the rush of the win he wanted it rough and fast.

Dani growled, biting at Jorge's neck as his legs clamped around Jorge, his feet no longer touching the floor as he felt Jorge's hard cock pressing against his hip, his breathing ragged as he bit down on Dani's shoulder. The pain added to the rush, his hands clawing at Jorge's back as he writhed in pleasure.

Jorge came with a grunt as Dani sucked a bruise into the crook of his neck, marking him as he used his body to bring himself to climax.

It felt good to use him, to be used, and Dani fell to the floor as Jorge stormed out of the room, the door clattering shut behind him.

Dani lay breathless and smiling, his sticky boxers still rubbing against his sensitive cock, his body twitching as he licked his lips, tasting Jorge's need.

He stumbled to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and he saw the bite on his shoulder. Dani ran his fingers over the mark, his skin tender and he knew that it would bruise, leave him a reminder.

Smiling at his reflection he threw on a clean t-shirt, he bit at his lip, sending sparks through his body just from the memory of it.

Just because they were enemies, didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun.

***

Dani was battling hard, trying to catch his teammate, aiming for another podium. The last lap was his chance, he was ready to pounce when Jorge hit Alex de Angelis, both of them tumbling to the ground as Dani sailed past.

His teammate was too far ahead for him to catch and overtake, but second was good, it would keep him in the lead of the championship.

He didn't give Jorge a second thought. That was just racing.

*

Dani's heart raced when there was a knock on the door of his motorhome, a little bit of it wondered if Jorge would have something to say, and his cock twitched at the thought of it.

Jorge was standing there, his arms folded and his lips compressed, his race suit tied around his waist as he glared at Dani.

There was no pleasantries, Jorge shoved his way in, waiting for the door to close behind him before speaking, his voice little more than a low growl.

"You got me excluded from the next race." Jorge looked like smoke should be billowing out of his nose, a fire burning in his eyes as he tried to stare Dani down.

"Not my fault that you're clumsy." Dani shrugged, he knew that indifference would only anger Jorge more, and he felt pleasure as Jorge clenched his fists, torn between whether to scream or punch him.

"Clumsy?" Jorge shoved Dani, just enough to catch him off balance, and Dani shoved him back. "You should watch your mouth."

"It's the truth, and you're the one that should watch your mouth, coming in here with your accusations." Dani locked eyes with Jorge, the adrenaline rushing through his veins and he unzipped his jeans, a shiver running down his spine as the cool air hit his hard cock. "I've got a better use for that mouth of yours."

Jorge dragged his eyes over Dani, the tension growing with every second that passed, and just when Dani thought he was going to laugh, or leave, he sank to his knees, swallowing him whole as his teeth scraped over the length of his cock.

It was the angriest blow job Dani had ever received, but each nip had him groaning in pleasure, his eyes wide as he took in the sight below him. Jorge was gagging as he tried to take him all, his lips plump and moist as he drooled around him, his tongue flicking at the tip as he gasped for air.

Dani twisted his fingers in Jorge's hair, holding his face still so that he wasn’t gagging, and Dani looked down to see Jorge with his hand stuffed in his boxers, getting himself off as he sucked greedily at Dani's cock.

Knowing Jorge was turned on by having his cock in his mouth had Dani reaching down to cup his balls, his other hand still gripping Jorge's hair, holding him tight as Dani came without warning, and Jorge swallowed it all down, gasping around him, his teeth grazing the tip as he licked him clean.

Dani slumped down on to the floor as Jorge wiped his sticky hand on his racesuit, and Jorge wandered out into the night, leaving Dani gasping for air, his half hard cock lying against his hip as he reached to trace the bruise on his shoulder, a fading reminder of the first time that they fucked.

It brought a smile to his face, and he headed towards the shower to clean up, still thinking of how pretty Jorge's lips looked when he was sucking cock.

***

Dani was standing on the top step of the podium, Jorge next to him, still taller even though he was on the second step.

He tried to keep his eyes off Jorge, but the image of Jorge on his knees in front of him was hard to push out of his mind.

Dani was glad that his sunglasses hid his eyes, hid the expression every time he saw Jorge. He made sure that he soaked him with champagne, spraying each other with abandon as Dani licked his lips, grinning at the sight of Jorge all soaked and wet, his lips glistening under the sun.

That night he went out to celebrate with his team, but he couldn't get Jorge off his mind.

*

He was tipsy when he staggered back to his motorhome, and he stumbled towards his bed, stripping off as he went before he realised that he hadn't unlocked the door.

It wasn't like him to leave it open, but the excitement of the win must have made him forgetful.

Dani headed towards the shower, cleaning off the layer of beer and stale sweat from the club, the cool water sobering him up. Now that his mind was clear, a little bit of him was disappointed that the race was incident free, and Jorge had no reason to talk to him.

He ruffled his hair back into place, admiring his reflection in the mirror when he saw that he wasn't alone. There was someone sitting on his bed.

"Come to congratulate me?" Dani laughed, and Jorge shook his head.

"I came to make sure that the win doesn't go to your head."

Dani let his towel fall down to the ground, and Jorge let out a growl, his eyes focused on Dani's.

"Are you just going to stare?"

Jorge rushed to his feet, standing in front of Dani as he let his hand rest on his shoulder, running his nails over where he'd marked Dani, the bite long since faded.

The smell of mint seemed overpowering, Dani's shower gel lingering in the air, adding to the tension. Dani didn't want to be the first one to blink, and he slid his hand inside in Jorge's t-shirt, reaching for his nipple before giving it a squeeze just to hear Jorge gasp and moan.

Jorge rushed in for a kiss, his hands clawing at every bit of free skin as Dani felt his soul consumed by pleasure. Dani was yanking at Jorge's clothes, their lips never parting as the sound of seams tearing added to the frantic passion. He felt Jorge's hand wrap around his wrist, twisting his body around as he bent him over the bed.

The sound of Jorge's zip opening had Dani grinding against the bed as Jorge pinned him down by the neck. Jorge spat into his hand, and Dani let out a needy whimper, he didn't care that they were enemies, all he wanted was to use Jorge to make himself feel good.

Dani was expecting to be fingered, fucked raw, but he didn't expect Jorge to be trailing his moist fingers between his cheeks, sliding his cock between them as Dani rutted against the bed. His hands were fisted in the sheets as the feeling of Jorge's silky cock rubbing over his hole had him gasping, his moans muffled as Jorge kept him pinned to the bed.

Jorge was bent over him, his weight suffocating him as he gasped through his orgasm, warmth spreading through his body as he felt Jorge's teeth graze over his shoulder, biting down as he reached his own climax and Dani felt the rush of orgasm all over again.

He was limp in Jorge's arms, still crushed against the bed as he shuddered with the aftershocks, his back sticky as Jorge writhed against him.

Jorge's breath on his ear had him hard again, and he wanted to ask him to stay.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"This doesn't make us friends, Dani."

Jorge left, leaving Dani sticky and feeling used in the best possible way. He felt goose bumps appear and as his breathing slowed, he realised what Jorge had said.

He'd called him Dani.

 

**_2006/2007_ **

Dani watched Jorge take the title two years in a row, just like he had, and the thought of racing together in MotoGP had him wondering if things would go back to the way they used to be.

He'd thought about going over to his motorhome one night, pressing his buttons until he was angry enough to fuck him, but he'd always chickened out.

It was so much easier when they were racing together, it brought out that part of them, that line between pleasure and pain, love and hate.

 

 **_2008 -_ ** **** **_MotoGP_ **

Two races into the new season, and the King of Spain was forcing them to shake hands. There was no way that Dani could say no to that.

But it meant that their rivalry was over, and so was the fucked up relationship that they had.

Dani didn't want to be that hot-headed, stubborn kid anymore, but he wanted Jorge in his life, and he had no idea how to ask for it.

*

That night Dani hovered outside Jorge's motorhome, but he couldn't find the confidence just to go up and say hi. He wondered if Jorge missed him, but that only made him feel worse.

It was better if it was just left in the past.

***

Dani watched Jorge crash out in practice, and he tried to tell himself that he didn't care.

He was lying to himself.

That evening he lurked around the entrance to the hospital where Jorge was being treated, his hoodie pulled up so that no-one could see who he was. After an hour, he ended up heading back to his motorhome, wondering what the worst thing Jorge could say to him would be.

But he already knew the answer.

The worst thing Jorge could say was, 'it never meant anything to me.'

***

Dani was hitting the ground, his bike tumbling ahead of him as he tried not to roll, but the gravel sent him flying.

The last thing that crossed his mind as he was taken to the hospital, was Jorge.

*

Dani was drowsy from the painkillers, and he was only dimly aware of someone sitting next to him.

He blinked a few times, trying to bring the room into focus but it was no use. His mouth was dry, his lips cracked, and he reached out for some water but every muscle in his body ached.

There was a straw being pressed to his lips, and he sipped until he felt human again.

"I was worried about you."

Dani would recognise that voice anywhere, and yet he was still surprised that he was here. "Jorge?"

"I sat outside, scared to come in, but then one of the nurses saw me and they said that you were sleeping."

"I came to see you after your crash at Catalunya, but I wasn't brave enough to speak to you."

Jorge brushed a strand of hair off his forehead, and Dani was aware that he must look awful, yet Jorge was looking at him with love in his eyes.

"I missed you." Dani wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but it was too painful, and a tear ran down his face.

"I missed you too." Jorge wiped the tear away with his thumb, kissing Dani on the cheek. "But we're not angry kids anymore."

Dani felt the tears falling, unable to put his feelings into words.

"Talk to me?" Jorge was kissing away his tears, and Dani felt his pain ease.

"I feel we have something more than just anger, a deeper connection." Dani was sure that the painkillers were clouding his judgement, his thoughts spilling out as Jorge listened. "But only if you want that."

"I want that." Jorge gave Dani a kiss on the lips, as the sound of his heart monitor sped up.

The pain was gone, and Dani drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, Jorge close by.

 

**_2012_ **

Dani was amazed by how quickly the years had flown by, and he rolled over to see his boyfriend sleeping. The sun was streaming in over Jorge and it made him look angelic. He stroked the side of his face, smiling as Jorge opened his eyes.

"Morning beautiful." Dani grinned, and Jorge reached up to pull Dani down into a kiss, nipping at his lip as Dani pressed his body against him, showing him what he wanted.

"You're insatiable." Jorge laughed, the sound of it had sparks flying through his body, and Dani moved to straddle him, the lube still sitting by the bed from their late-night lovemaking session.

Dani wasted no time in slicking up Jorge's cock, reaching back to finger himself open, Jorge's talented tongue licking away the gasps and moans as he got into position.

He sank down onto Jorge with a groan, the slight burn giving way to pleasure as Dani relaxed around him, enjoying the feeling of being filled by him.

Jorge's big hands held his waist tight as he started to rock, but Dani didn't want to be in control, he wanted Jorge to control him.

"Pin me to the bed and fuck me?" Dani grinned, biting at his lip as Jorge's smile grew.

There was something liberating about being in a relationship where he could just ask for things, he didn't have to play games with Jorge, they could just talk.

Jorge sat up for a kiss, causing Dani to gasp at the sudden change of angle, and their teeth clashed as Jorge rolled them so that Dani was pinned to the bed, trapped under the weight of his boyfriend.

Dani buried his face against Jorge's shoulder, his teeth grazing his skin as his nails scraped over his back, Jorge teasing him with slow thrusts, making him wait for it as his cock rubbed against his stomach.

"Faster." Dani held Jorge tight, his muscles fluttering around him as he gasped for air, the smell of sex filling the room as the rush of orgasm left him breathless, prolonged by Jorge's thick cock inside him.

Jorge bit down on Dani's shoulder, making him moan in pleasure all over again. Dani dragged his nails over Jorge's back just to feel him shudder, his half-hard cock twitching inside him as nuzzled at Dani's neck.

"I love you." Dani braced himself for Jorge withdrawing, as much as he wanted to just stay in bed all day, they had a job to do, and they were in danger of being late.

"I love you too." Jorge leant in for one last kiss as he shuffled into his team shirt, slowly buttoning it up as Dani dragged his eyes over him. "I'll see you in the press conference."

*

The press conference was dull until someone asked about their rivalry, and Dani had to supress a grin, wondering what the journalist would think if they knew that they'd been a relationship for the last three years.

Jorge kept his eyes focused on the media, and Dani had to resist the urge to reach out for his hand.

"In 2003 we were enemies. In 2005 we were more enemies. 2008 even more enemies."

Dani was smiling, but his mind was racing at what Jorge was going to say next.

"And maybe in two or three years we get married." Jorge smiled at him, chuckling to himself as the rest of the room laughed at what they thought was a joke.

Dani laughed, his smile hiding the thoughts that were running through his head.

Had Jorge just proposed?

*

"You've been quiet all day." Jorge handed Dani a cup of coffee, and Dani nodded, knowing that he was going to have to talk about the one thing that had been on mind since the press conference.

"What you said, about us getting married, did you mean it?" Dani stared at the wisp of steam coming out of his cup, unable to look Jorge in the eyes.

Jorge tilted his head so that their eyes were locked. "Do you want to get married?"

"I do, but not while I'm still racing." Dani had no doubt in his mind that they would both still be racing in a few years' time, the desire to win still burned brightly in both of them.

Jorge smiled as he leant in for a kiss, setting the cup of coffee down on the table as he ran his fingers over the bite on Dani's shoulder.

"It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
